


The Dwindling Spark of Falling Petals

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, DO NOT COPY, Eldritch, F/F, F/M, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Intersex, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The world is now a barren gray void of life world. The entities known as Anthros have successfully claimed Earth as their own, but in the span of five years, all form of life and color have been devoid of the world. The world has no joy, no anger, no spark, no nothing! It is just a gray, sad, barren land, with Anthros begrudgingly going to do their tasks and then return home for the day...Until some very welcomed joy comes with seemingly...No motives other than spreading joy. What will this troupe bring to the world?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, original - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

With class currently in session, as all students at Furocity University, students, which are pure Anthropomorphic Animals of all sorts, from Bipedal Canines, to Felines, to Avians, Reptiles, even Dragons and Gryphons and so many more, are watching a Live-Feed from five years ago. They are reviewing key information in regards to the now extinct species that once populated the world; Humans. As the class watches the massive 188 inch Plasma Screen on the lecture wall, they all watch as Bloodhound Anthros are chasing after a very small human, just a bit taller than five feet tall, with crimson red hair, and bright green eyes. The woman has nothing at all other than some tattered and torn clothes, and an injured arm, and a small box of sorts. The bloodhounds pull out wands and begin firing magic spears at the woman, impaling her in the leg and making her fall over.

The video ends with her having a wide smile as she spits at them, only to fall over dead. With everyone watching the corpse finally take its last breath, they all see the box the woman was carrying just, suddenly cease to exist. The curtains in the lecture hall slowly open as the screen gets retracted into the wall. The professor, an Anthropomorphic Dolphin in a thick robe that hides his body shape, also with a pointy wizard hat, taking his prowess of sorcery and wizardism to the next level, puts his hat on the desk. He says in a very dramatic tone, “Now then, third year class of Mysticism and Detectivism. Five years ago, the last Human died. She had The Box of Secrets. An old relic that our kind protected and cherished. Rumor has it that those who die with the Box in their hands---” as the professor is suddenly interrupted.

A feminine voice calls out, “Those who die with The Box of Secrets in their grasp are rumored to have their souls fused with the box. And if the lantern that the box stays with ever gets lit, then an ancient power is unleashed into the world to right wrongs.” as Professor Giligan makes an excited whistle. He says “Fantastic analysis Kristine! Fantastic! Down to the very T! Thankfully, the Lantern of Existential Distress and Turmoil is safely stored away beneath our very campus! In the depths of the dungeon! Well, since we have reviewed the video for the 97th time this week, homework for the weekend is to further understand where The Box of Secrets went! Class dismissed!” as the class doesn’t take any issue in packing up rapidly and leaving. Kristine, now revealed with the sea of masses gone, is quite the exotic looking Anthro. She is a Cross-Breed between a Fox and Wolf, having the slender body of a Red Fox, but having the fur color of an arctic wolf, making a beautiful red and white pattern.

Professor Giligan calls out, “Kristine, a word!” as Kristine packs everything, being in a polo-short with long pants walks up to Professor Giligan. She replies “Yes Professor?” and awaits patiently. Giligan says “Fantastic analysis as always. Wishing you a wonderful weekend too. I take it you’re working at the library as per usual?” as Kristine shakes her head for once. She says “I’ve been working hard at the Library so they gave me the next 3 weekends off. What do you need? Me to study more? I’m maintaining a stable 4.47 GPA as a freshman after all.” as Giligan just laughs heartily. He replies “How do you manage such a positive outlook is what I’m curious about. The world is so depressing now that all Humans are dead. So gray and bleak. But anyways. Can you study The Lantern of Existential Distress and Turmoil? I feel like such a sharp mind like yours can find more things about it than this old dolphin can. It’d be greatly appreciated.” as Kristine takes a moment to think.

She replies “Well, to answer how I manage, I really just try my best to keep my head high. Yes, I’m young at 20, but still, I see the good in the world!” as that was really a lie. Kristine truly is a depressed being like many others, masking her real self with a cheery-upbeat facade. She continues on, “But sure, I can watch it this weekend. I have nothing planned. My roommates are going out, so I can bunk there for the night. Report every hour, clean it, and all the usual.” as Giligan looked so relieved. He said “I’ll write you a check for $300 for the weekend, sound good?” as Kristine shakes her head. She says “I like knowledge and the Eldritch Professor Giligan. I’ll do it for free. I know you’re struggling with your bills, so it's no worry. I’ll clean myself up and head over right now.” as Giligan smiles and nods. Giligan replies “Thank you so much Kristine. Thank you a million times. Well, I must be off to my other side gig.” as Giligan puts on a helmet that has a “M.M.F.D” logo on it.

Kristine replies “Magic, Mystical Food Delivery huh. You really did go through with that food service to rival Uber Eats and such?” as he nods. He replies “Not many practice our art of magic anymore after all! I can beat the times of Uber Eats faster! Plus, I’m the only one who owns the product and works for it! So I get all the profits! Anyways, ta-ta Kristine!” as Giligan just poofs off in a ray of shimmering sparkles. Kristine just laughs and looks around, seeing it's just herself as she feels her once cheery smile shift into a deadpan expression. Kristine carries no smile, no frown, no nothing, just a blank thousand yard stare as she looks out into the cloudy gray world. She says to herself, “Left alone for the weekend as usual. Roommates would rather get smashed and pregnant at 21 or younger all while neglecting the studies. We’re trying to bring the sun back into the world, not live in this gray wasteland. Bring color back” as she sighs and rubs her cheeks a few times and gets back into her facade. “Oh well! It’s nothing I can do.” as she walks out of class, being the same, cheery, beaming self...Unaware of a mysterious entity, watching from the old projector in the back of the class…

After getting all cleaned up and ready for two and a half days of watching The Lantern, Kristine is at the Library Elevator, where Giligan had already informed the protectors of Kristine’s watching. The two Runic Golems step off to the side, as Kristine opens the door and steps onto the Rune Pad and is immediately teleported miles upon miles below the surface and in a well-lit chamber, with an old lantern swaying on a rusty chain. She says to herself “Well, The Lantern of Existential Distress and Turmoil. Guess since nothing ever happens down here...I guess I can review some history of the world…” as she pulls out a History textbook and begins going back through chapter one. She says “Midterms are next week...So that’s chapters one-seven. Should be a cake walk. Anyways, chapter one…” as she starts at the first page of chapter one. She says aloud, despite no one being there, “In the beginning, Humans have struggled against the superior species they called Anthros. Humans were adaptable, but Anthros had access to the Earth’s mana and magic stockpile. Anthros were superior to humans in every way, shape, and form and blah blah blah...I already know all this stuff…” as Kristine went to chapter two, then to three, and then to four...Unaware of a crimson wisp fluttering around the room.

“Chapter four...The past 100 years...I have struggled with the more recent history. Alright let’s see.” as she begins reading through chapter four. “Human-Anthro War on the tail end. Heh, tail.” as she sways her tail and shakes her head. “100 years ago, It was 70-30, Anthro to Human, then 50 years ago, it was 95-5, and then 5 years ago…” as she looks at the picture of Alyx in her textbook and gently runs her clawed finger over the claw proof page. She says to herself “Alyx...I’m sorry. I didn’t even get a chance to tell you how I feel about you…” and goes onto reading again. “Rebellion by the Humans always ended in war. Humans ran out of supplies. Bases and outposts were captured, and everything ended in Humans dying and us Anthros coming out unscathed. We were just the stronger species. I’m surprised Humans lasted all that long too.” as she still has yet to notice the wisp dancing along the lantern chain and getting closer to the wick inside of it.

Kristine simply begins studying everything and making flash cards for everything to prepare for the midterm, as the wisp notices this and manages to open the rusty hinged door of the lantern enough to slip in quietly. Kristine felt her phone vibrate as it has finally been an hour as she grabs the log book and pen and begins to inspect and write about the lantern, even drawing it to make sure no detail goes unnoticed. She even gets a magic duster and begins dusting some of the rapid-growing rust off, when she notices the wisp inside of the lantern and tilts her head to the side. She gently opens the door and pulls the wisp out and says “A Crimson Wisp? What a rare little find you are. Go on, flutter off.” as the wisp flies off into the room. She looks over to her textbook and notices she is on chapter twelve. She says “Eldritch Anomalies...Humans had access to an evil magic that they swore away and...Blah, blah, blah. It’s not on the test yet. I’ll worry when it’s there.” as Kristine goes back to her spot and goes back to studying for another hour...Not realizing the wisp is back and Kristine forgot to close the lantern door.

The wisp flew right into the now openly exposed wick and the entire room was suddenly engulfed in dark crimson fire that made runic etchings in the floor and around Kristine. She gasps and looks around at everything, grabbing her bag and books and leaving the papers on the floor as all of them start gaining runes and etchings as a voice begins echoing through the room. She listens as best as she can, but Kristine can’t understand what the voice is even saying as she just yells out “PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!” as the entire room suddenly goes dark. All the lighting and wiring is shut off...There’s not a single speck of light in the room. Kristine looks around, feeling for anything...Until the Lantern suddenly gives a pale glow that Kristine walked right up to. Kristine looks right into the Lantern and gulps as she is beyond screwed and going to be in the most severe trouble there is.

The Lantern says in an...Oddly cheery tone, “Oh dear, I sense immense sorrow and dread. That’s no good sweetie! You beckoned my call, so Maiden of the Fallen Petal Troupe, Cinderbloom will come to cheer up the masses! I thank you greatly! I haven’t had a chance to brighten anyone’s mood! I thank you so much! A million-bajillion times over! Set your gaze upon the rising sun and await the rise of my show!” as the room gets encased in the same crimson fire and then returns to normal. The Lantern is no longer lit, the lighting is back, and everything is back where it should be. All Kristine does is gather all of her things and check her phone, which shows her shift is up as she hurries out and recalls what the voice said and knew something was about to happen in the morning. Little did Kristine know, the being that spoke to her, the jovial tone, would be giving the world quite a sudden wake up call…

**Alright everyone! Here we are! I do deeply and humbly apologize for my sudden radio silence/disappearance! I did not mean to just poof! I just got hit with a severe case of writer’s block and with the help of a good friend showing me something, I was able to get my creative mojo back! And with it, I have birthed this story! The Eldritch Story! A Story of Mystery and Deceit! Knowledge and Solving! THe Unknown and the Forgotten! Well, with DTD getting a chapter, and this new story, we have a new agenda in the makes! It will be a Sci-Fi Start my lovely readers. Until next time! <3**


	2. The Debut of Cinderbloom!

With it being just a brand new day, Kristine wakes up with a groggy smack of her lips. She pushes herself up and is in her oversized t-shirt that’s trying to show off shoulder as she looks out her window to the sunrise. She remembers what the mysterious, child-like voice said and says to herself “Set your gaze on the rising sun…” and notices...Absolutely nothing. It’s the same dark mist-ridden world that is ushering in a new sense of hopelessness, sorrow, depression and dread. She just looks out for a good minute and notices absolutely no change at all. Kristine just sighs as she sees the darken sky get lighter with the rising sun, but nothing still. She just says to herself “Oh well, it was just some trick then.” as Kristine gets out of bed and heads to the shower to freshen up for the day. Unaware to Kristine...A large mass started to shift the mist away.

Kristine is simply just in the shower, letting the warm water soak into her white and red fur as she is scrubbing herself down with a wash cloth. She gently cups her large chest, lathering soap all over herself as she traces down her body. She gently looks down at herself, and looks at her sheath hiding her red rocket within it. She gently cups her two pairs of furry orbs that are covering her little slit. She just hums to herself and snickers softly “At least I got the best from my parents. A pure healthy hermaphrodite.” as she continues to give herself a nice full clean. Once her body is lathered with soap, washes it all out of her fur, as she begins shampooing her full body and hair.

Her little shower was going swimmingly, until a loud THUMP was heard from outside. She gasped loudly and looked to where the sound was from...Only to hear THUMP….THUMP THUMP THUMP. Kristine jumped out of her fur at hearing the five sets of loud thumps hit something. She quickly uses a simple fire spell and turns her shower off, drying off immediately and throwing on some sweatpants and a shirt. Many other students, some shirtless, some wearing oversized shirts, and some just flat out naked, which isn’t against school policy, but isn’t really welcomed either, all start rushing outside and going to where the sound came from. Kristine tried to see if anyone would stop and ask, but everyone was already heading to the sound without second thought.

Everyone, even faculty, surrounding workplaces, police, and firefighters, with everything else all came across to the large field, where everyone was stunned. They see something that simply has never been seen since the death of Humans. They see a massive crimson zeppelin anchor down. The zeppelin itself has two balloons that are easily miles long and one mile wide. Connected to both balloons is a massive complex machine structure. Due to it being a good few hundred feet in the air, avoiding all sorts of buildings and such. There are even news helicopters flying around that came to the scene immediately, but due to some...Thing, the news teams aren’t able to record, let alone broadcast all over the country. Everyone is on their phones, taking pictures and recording, some calling their parents and explaining it...Until the stunned stupor of the masses was interrupted.

“NYEH-HEH HEH!” as everyone heard a very young voice. They all look to the zeppelin as they see a very large red balloon drift out and slowly drift down to the ground. They all hear loudly and clearly “Greetings Anthros of the world! I am the Maiden of Joy, Harbinger of Entertainment, Captain of Joyous---Wait I said that already...Anyways! I am the High Maiden of the Fallen Petal Troupe, Cinderbloom!” as the voice finally has a figure to follow. They see a...A little girl, no older than what looks to be 8 years old. Her hair is in twin ponytails, she’s wearing the attire of a Ringleader of a circus. The overcoat is a dark red, with a very black undershirt. She has simple white gloves with red etchings too. She even has a dark red petticoat with black leggings on as well. And lastly, she just had a simple pair of black flats. Her eyes though...Her eyes were an immense oddity. Her left eye was quite literally an orange fireball, whilst her right eye had black sclera, with red eye color and her pupil is a star.

She smiled ear to ear at the crowd of Anthros, as she gasps! “Oh dear! I forgot my crowning feature!” as she reaches behind her ear and pulls out a black and red top hat, that is stands taller than she is. She does a formal bow and stands upright, only to have every single cop pull out their pistols and aim at her. Her two eyes just look left and right, as their guns turn to balloon animals before their very eyes. She just says with a joyous giggle, “Why would you aim a petty little animal at an innocent little girl?” as she kicks the balloon off as it explodes in a beautiful firework display of falling petals. With a flick of her wrist, the falling petals turn into a blade that cuts through the darkened, cloudy sky and gives everyone a taste of sunlight. People gasp and look at Cinderbloom with a stunned awe.

Twirling her hat off and leaning against nothing, but leaning like she is against a wall, she just says “I was summoned to this world to bring life and joy and happiness back. With my band, The Fallen Petal Troupe, our goal is to bring life and joy back to the world! As you can see.” as she gestures to the warming sunlight that is blessed upon everyone. The Scalies are truly enjoying the warmth as some of the cops put their balloon animals on the ground, only to see them turn into living creatures and run off to sit on Cinderbloom’s tophat. Cinderbloom speaks up “Besides my dears! My audience! My show is designed for all audiences! Old and Young! During the hours of 8:00 AM to 4:00 PM is all for the children! You all can see me as my cute little child self!” as she pinches her own cheeks.

Kristine slowly inches through the crowd and sees Cinderbloom and goes wide eyed. The two suddenly lock eyes as Cinderbloom gives Kristine a wink. Kristine, at that moment knew everything was true. Cinderbloom goes on, “And from 6:00 PM to Midnight, it’s the Adult-Show! And of course, I will change forms to be more appealing to the masses.” as Cinderbloom grins and throws a cape of fire over herself. Everyone just watches as they see the cocoon of fire that is Cinderbloom. Her tone is no longer cute and playful, as she speaks in a much more alluring, temptatious tone. She says “The Twilight Show is when you can take lovers to partake in breathtaking acts that’ll let the inner debaucherous nature out. The Twilight Show is meant for adults and couples, as stated, and you all will see why in just a moment.” as Cinderbloom throws her cape out, and finally reveals herself.

She is no longer a short little girl anymore. Cinderbloom is now in a crimson red and black leotard-suit vest combination, with fishnet stockings, knee high boots, her arms covered in one black sleeve on her right arm with her left arm being a crimson sleeve. She has two long coattails following down with pristine white shoulder epaulettes. Her hair is now long and flowing, her body a slight hourglass with defined hips, a firm chest, and a slight thigh gap. Her eyes even changed as they are both matching with the black sclera, red color and star-pupil. She twirls a spiraled cane from seemingly nowhere, with a flaming petal at the tip, as her tophat shrinks down and simply falls onto her head perfectly. Giving a much more dignified bow, she says “This, is my Adult-Form my dears. Now then.” as Cinderbloom breaks through the crowd and runs right up to Cinderbloom and ignites her hand in fire.

Kristine says “YOU LOOK LIKE THE HUMAN WHO DIED FIVE YEARS AGO. HOW ARE YOU BACK. HOW DID YOU SURVIVE.” as Kristine lobs a massive ball of fire at Cinderbloom. Not looking at all phased, Cinderbloom catches the fireball, twirls it between her fingertips and throws it up in a spectacular display, turning the dangerous attack into a cherry blossom tree of cinders and embers. Oohs and Aahs can be heard amongst the crowd as Cinderbloom lets out a flirtatious giggle. She just says “My my my. You must be Kristine. The one who freed me. Alas my dear, I am not the little Alyx you once knew. Alyx herself is long gone. Of all people, you should know that The Lantern of Existential Distress and Turmoil, when used, takes after the person who held it last.” as everyone looked at Kristine, unsure whether to praise her for bringing an entity to bring sun back...Or to punish her for neglecting the study.

Cinderbloom senses the differing emotions and says “My dears, my dears. Do not paint her as the bad guy. She brought back joy and sunlight. Alas, I cannot invite anyone into my Circus just yet. I will be opening tomorrow! I do need applicants if anyone is curious. Just a small handful. I pay very handsomely.” as she just pulls out a few bundles of thousands of dollars and even tosses one to a police officer with a pen to check it. The cop begins marking every single $100 bill and to his surprise, they’re all real and legitimate. Cinderbloom says with a wink “You can keep that hun.” as the cop idly puts the wad in his pocket. People already look at how much money she has and all storm in front of her and ask where they can apply and just push Kristine out of the way.

With Cinderbloom being swarmed by college students, both rich and poor, she simply shimmers off, back to her child-side on a balloon going upright. She says loudly and energetically, “Alas my friends, I need to prepare for my show tomorrow! I promise you all! The opening day act is full of wonder and excitement! I’m just all giddy in my cute little booties! I will have everything you need from concessions to admission and everything more! Guess what, my little friends! The opening show is free! YOU HEARD ME! FREE!” as everyone cheered in a revelrous uproar. As soon as Cinderbloom drifts back up into her zeppelin, and out of side, she holds her happy grin as she quite literally sheds her skin. Now standing as an amalgamation of intangible physical presence, being just red with starless black eyes, Cinderbloom steps into her private room. She looks at a little projection of Earth and grins all to herself. She says “The Anthros may have purged my kin and restored their order to this universe, Cthulhu, Shub-Niggurath, Azathoth, Yog-Sothoth...I will not fail you. I will enslave this earth and bring you all back. I will prove to myself that I am not weak.” as Cinderbloom is an Elder God…The Last Elder God

**And here we have it everyone! As you can see, I decided to play a little trick on all of you, don’t worry. Endeavors of the Sea will of course be next after all! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter at hand! As you can see, the story is going to be dealing with one singular Elder God, and that’s it. Kristine will either be the one to stop Cinderbloom, or Cinderbloom will usher in a new era. Anyways, let me get the agenda you lovely readers! Agenda: Endeavors of the Sea, Heroes of the Armor, Tentacle Story, Lone Wolf Story, Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Multiverse Story, Eternal Strife, Spy Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. The Show is Coming!

Currently residing in her zeppelin, Cinderbloom herself is currently in her young form, wearing her leotard, tights, gloves, and oversized top hat. She gently adjusts it as she grins and then shifts right on over to her adult form. Her long flowing red hair shoots out, wrapping into a long ponytail as she feels her now round perky breasts bounce out. Her leotard changes to really show off her body now, even exposing her midriff too. Her tights disappear as they are replaced with heeled, knee high boots. She now has sleeves and gloves on fully, as she rubs her hands and smiles. She gives herself her Cinderbloom Charm, as she closes her eyes and feels her eyes glow and shimmer with the flaming roses fusing to her arm and making a lovely tattoo.

She just hums to herself as the door opens up to just a mere skeleton, a human skeleton, wearing a black turtleneck and black pants, with glasses on his head, spoke up. “Cinderbloom. Our zeppelin is anchored safely. The slaves working day and night. The show is ready to start.” as Cinderbloom shifts back to her original form. Now back as a child, in the first outfit she wore, the Ringleader attire, she just giggles. She says “Oh Guillermo! That is such wondrous news! Our first show will be such a grand display! We’ll captivate the audience, we’ll enthrall the masses! Then…” as Cinderbloom shifts back to her Ring Mistress Self, in the original Ring-Mistress Attire, epaulettes, fishnets, and all. Twirling her cane, she continues, “Then I’ll start the adult show. Really give them a show they won’t forget.” as she grins maliciously.

Guillermo tugs at his turtleneck and says “You are still one vile, vile, vile eldritch bitch Lady Cinderbloom. You’ll eventually pay for your crimes against mankind. But...As I am bound to your will, I still have to thank you for letting me speak my mind when I can.” as Cinderbloom provides an alluring giggle. She walks right up to Guillermo and gently cups his boney chin. She replies with a sensual tone, “You’re the last human I had who knew dark magic, but Eldritch Magic is far stronger. Now tell me. Are we ready to start my show? Is it ready to finally reveal the Fallen Petal Troupe to the world? Finally ready to enthrall the masses to further empower me?” as she grins ear to ear. Guillermo, reluctantly, replies “Yes, we’re ready to start. We’ll be throwing down your Winged Beauties to begin setting up the tents, the carnival that encompasses your circus, and everything in between, as we speak.” which made Cinderbloom just grin even wider.

She just looked out her little window of her zeppelin and watched as her vibrantly colored Winged Beauties, which are red and orange and black human-like butterfly entities, all wearing matching leotards and holding backs, simply began throwing things all around. Cinderbloom watches her Winged Beauties set up the main tent, alongside secondary and tertiary tents that’ll serve as the main attraction. Then more of her Brutes, which are large monstrosities of Man, that are nothing but muscle and mass, with sunken, pale skin, drop down and begin setting up attractions. Even more so, her musically inclined Muses, which are women wearing masks that really are their natural faces, being void of eyes, lips, and mouths, just having a nasal structure. Thankfully, they draw on their faces to make it look like face masks.

Cinderbloom, quickly patting the dust off her Eldritch Tophat, which has an eye disguised as a part of it, she puts it right on with a twirl. Looking at Guillermo again, she just says “Well my dear.” as Cinderbloom reverts back to her Child-Side, “It’s time to get into character!” as Cinderbloom kicks the window out and simply falls from the zeppelin. Guillermo just watches and lets out a loud and pained groan as he goes to tend to the broken window. He just looks out and watches as Cinderbloom plummets to the ground with terrifying velocity. He just sweeps up the broken glass and says “I hope one day you find the one who will send you back to whatever Hell spawned you.” as he just grumbles to himself. Cinderbloom, looking back at the zeppelin, all she does is flip the birds at Guillermo. Doing a little flip, Cinderbloom reaches into her top hat and pulls out several balloons and rapidly inflates them.

Slowly floating back down to the ground, Cinderbloom, in her Ringleader attire, her little leotard and flats and sleeves and all. She makes sure her tophat is fit and spiffy and the works. She watches as all of her carnies are setting up tents, rides, and general amusement for every mass, from young to old. She twirls her cane as she walks by, seeing the prizes, the joy, the wonder, everything. It gives Cinderbloom a smile on her face, as she suddenly turns around and looks at Kristine herself, waiting at the front gates, and just looking at everything. Smirking to herself, Cinderbloom decides to indulge herself and simply walks right up to Kristine. She knows she can easily toy with her lovely little savior, and decides to really work her charm to see what’ll happen.

Kristine, just watching from behind the locked gate, seeing how everyone working is smiles and joy, she can’t shake the feeling that this is too wrong. Cinderbloom walks up and waves the gate open and grins ear to ear. Before she can even greet Kristine, she stares Cinderbloom down. Kristine says “No no no. Talk to me as your adult fucking form.” and simply waits. Cinderbloom just smirks as she goes into her adult form, with everything out and about, as she leans on her cane, with her bust now hanging out, but still covered. She just says with a wink “Want something good to eye, I get it my dear~” as Cinderbloom giggles, and Kristine growls at her. Kristine storms right up to Cinderbloom, grabs her by the collar of her outfit, and holds it upright and looks her dead in the eye.

Cinderbloom, not even concerned, just teases by saying “My my my, the pretty hound likes it rough. Oooooh you’d be fun in the bedroom~” as Kristine just drops Cinderbloom, but lands safely on her feet. Kristine just says “Listen, I know I freed you. That was my mistake. But I don’t trust you one bit. You’re lying about who you are. You’re not a human. I can’t believe it. Especially since you took the form of the one I---” as Kristine composed herself and looked away. Cinderbloom just smirks and says “My dear. I am simply an entity for joy and wonder. Yes, your old mate Alyx, I do possess her form, but not as herself. I am me and me is myself. I am not your dear old girlfriend. She perished when the Anthros shot her down with magic for being a human. With the last of her Dark Magic, she sealed the last bits of joy and wonder to create me. Her last dying act was to bring joy to the world. For you.” as she smiles genuinely.

Kristine can’t even fathom that. She just sits down and looks at Cinderbloom and with whatever doubt she has, she just stares Cinderbloom down. She just says “No. You’re lying. Alyx was the one human who never used Dark Magic. Even in her dying moments. She would never use it. She was the only pure human that existed and my kind struck her down for being a human. I don’t believe you. Not at all. You’re something far worse. I know I have no evidence on you Cinderbloom. But hear me out. You’re a liar. You’re not telling everyone the full truth. You’re hiding something and that something came from the Lantern. I’m going to find out what you are and---” as Kristine was interrupted by Cinderbloom snoring...With a cartoony bubble from her nose that grows and shrinks with each breath. It pops as Cinderbloom snaps awake and blinks at Kristine and just gives a little shrug.

Cinderbloom just says “I’m sorry dearie. Your little tirade was quite a snore. I insist. I am only here for the good of the world. Look around. I’ve brought color and life back. And with my show, the masses can enjoy it. What do you say to the fact that I’ll indulge you.” as Cinderbloom twirls her hand and produces a single crimson ticket with golden “V.I.P” embedded into the ticket. She offers it right over to Kristine, who takes it with severe skepticism. Cinderbloom says “As a token of good faith, it is a Fallen Petal V.I.P ticket! Show it to any of my lovely associates and they’ll give you unlimited food, drink, tickets, and entry to all attractions here! Even more so, you’ll be indulged when the adult portion comes in. Such lewd debauchery ensues with attractions that’ll provide such a sexual bliss to men and women and those who carry both~” as Cinderbloom smirks.

Putting the ticket away as Kristine stares down Cinderbloom still. She just says “I don’t trust you Cinderbloom. I’m trusting my gut on that. You’re hiding something and I’ll figure out what you are.” as Kristine turns on her heel and huffs off. Cinderbloom looks down at Kristine’s lovely heart shaped rear and says “My dear, you’d turn more heads if you gave that lovely ass of yours a bit of a sway~” as Kristine turned around and gave Cinderbloom the finger. This only fed Cinderbloom as she said “Ooooh, wanting to finger me~” as she grins ear to ear. Kristine just groans loudly and says “God go fuck yourself.” as Cinderbloom grins even more. She replies “Fuck me yourself hun~” as Kristine is just groaning louder and just leaves before she gets more pissed off.

As Cinderbloom reverts back to her Child-State, she conjures up a red ball and simply stands atop of it and begins inspecting her work by balancing on the ball and rolling it to move. On the other hand, Kristine has made it back to her dorm room, where she is studying the ticket and has every textbook on the Lantern of Existential Distress and Turmoil. She is planning on studying everything about it to find anything she can. She even goes into her closet and pulls out a small little lockbox and with a key on a necklace, she opens it. Seeing the contents being pictures of herself and Alyx, them being a happy couple, some old memorabilia, and other contents that are mainly sentimental value. Finding a small black book, Kristine blows some dust off and looks at the title. She says to herself “Eldritch Anomalies: Volume 1 of 927. Alyx, I really hope this has anything of value as you only had the one…” as Cinderbloom grins ear to ear. Suddenly, the book burns away in deep crimson fire..Not hurting Kristine, but burning the book away and all other 926 volumes that have been hidden in the world…

**And here we have it everyone! We had another Eldritch Anomaly and Cinderbloom took root and decided to hijack the spotlight! I do wanna apologize for the lack of work being posted, just been going through some IRL stuff between work and classes and the sort. Trying to get back into the usual things. I do hope you all understand! Anyways, let me get the agenda for you lovely readers! Agenda: Tentacle Story, Lone Wolf Story, Devil Story, Endeavors of the Sea, Eternal Strife, Heroes of the Armor, Saint Bellvine, Blazing Ties, Cyberpunk Story, Steampunk Story, Multiverse Story, Spy Story, Destiny 2 Story, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide. Until next time my lovely readers! <3 **


End file.
